


Volleyboob Party

by PunkinSlut



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ALL OF THE TITTIES, EXO - Freeform, F/F, Like, femslash exo, girls, girls!exo, lots of boobs, repost, titties, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkinSlut/pseuds/PunkinSlut
Summary: Jongdae is much too gay for her hot fellow volleyball players. And she is much, much to gay for her best friend, Minseok.(Yes, this is a repost. I wrote this like 3 years ago before taking my hiatus, but I'm back and hitting y'all with the repost.)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Volleyboob Party

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has access to any of my other fics, let me knowwwww, I'm ready to restart my fic writing and I want to find them.

Jongdae was pretty sure that some days weren’t even worth it to get out of bed, with this being one those days because Jongdae was dying a slow miserable death out of happy agony.

She was sure it was Baekhyun who started the whole situation by switching Junmyeon's bra with her own, so that when the older girl started getting dressed, the fabric was uncomfortably tight and Junmyeon's boobs were spilling out of Baekhyun's bra everywhere they could. That had ended in a scuffle and Baekhyun being held in a headlock by Kris until she gave up Junmyeon's bra.

Somehow the exchange had aroused a conversation about different boob sizes, and then it moved on to textures, skin tones, nipples, and it was kind of unanimously agreed that a size up was in order. Jongdae had laughed and tried to brush the idea aside, but Chanyeol had defended that if guys could size up their dicks, why couldn't girls do the same with their boobs?

But Jongdae didn't know if she could handle this because Baekhyun had volunteered to go first, of course, and she happily put herself in the center of the room and removed her bra with a grand flourish. Now, Jongdae wasn't especially attracted to Baekhyun, but there was no denying that when she was standing in the middle of a room, surrounded by girls, chest jutted out and a cocky smirk on her lips, she was pretty attractive. Baekhyun's skin was a creamy honey color, and her nipples a dark golden contrast against it.

Chanyeol wasted no time in approaching Baekhyun and grabbing a handful of Baekhyun's left boob, feeling it thoughtfully with her lips pursed. "Soft, kinda small, but overall nice boobie." Giggles erupted through the room at Chanyeol's antics, and if there was any tension around, it disappeared when the rest of the girls crowded in to get a feel of what Baekhyun had to offer.

Jongdae was extremely tense as she approached and lay her hand over Baekhyun's uncovered breast. She nearly squeaked when a pebbled nipple pressed against her palm, but she was glad that she didn't entirely freak out, she could totally handle this. She retreated quickly, falling into Minseok's side dramatically and whining into the older girl's shoulder.

"I wanna go home, Minnie."Jongdae pouted hiding her flaming cheeks in Minseok's shirt. "I’m hungry~"

The older girl laughed, poking Jongdae's nose affectionately, her eyes doing that thing where they twinkle and make Jongdae's tummy do backflips. "We'll go get something to eat after we shower, okay?"

"Can't we just go shower then?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of touching a few boobs?" The tone of Minseok's voice was teasing, but Jongdae could hear the challenge in her words, and she wasn't about to back down. One other thing about Jongdae was that she was fiercely competitive.

Luhan volunteered to go next right then, stripping out of her sports bra without shame, and Jongdae, with the intention to prove that she wasn’t a coward, marched forward and stood right directly in front of the older girl, determined to be the first one to get a feel.  
And then she froze, mind going completely blank. Because Luhan was fucking beautiful. Like, angelic levels of beautiful, and Jongdae didn't think that just grabbing her breasts was a properly respectful thing to do.

"Um... Can I...?" She asked, turning fifty shades of red when she motioned vaguely to Luhan's now uncovered chest. She could hear Minseok giggling behind her, and she made a mental note to affectionately strangle her best friend later.

"Touch?" asked Luhan, the very definition of patience.

"Yes, touch."

"Of course you can, honey." Luhan's soft laugh sounded like silver bells, and it was as unnerving as it was magical.

Permission: Granted.

Now all Jongdae had to struggle with was actually making her hands come up to touch the boobs. It was hard to concentrate even when her hand finally came up to cup the perky flesh, awed by the milky white skin and Luhan's pink nipple poking out cutely. She curiously rubbed her thumb over the bud, watching the flesh stiffen under the touch. A flood of heat rushing in all directions through her body was the line where she stopped, laughing awkwardly and letting her hands drop to her sides.

"Firm, nice size, pretty nipples, very pink." If anyone noticed how Jongdae's cheeks were flaming red and her voice a little choked, no one said anything, and Jongdae was eternally grateful for it.

She trudged back over to Minseok, and pouted, dying inside from embarrassment. "I'm not scared, see?"

Minseok smirked at her, raising one eyebrow in a way that had Jongdae flushing darkly all over again. "What?!" She squeaked defensively, gnawing her lower lip and wishing that she hadn't accepted Minseok's invitation to shower.

"Nothing, Dae." The older girl said with a soft chuckle, brushing past Jongdae to have her turn to feel Luhan up. "Nothing at all."

Minseok seemed to enjoy putting her hands all over Luhan's perky breasts, and Jongdae might have been a little jealous and felt a little inadequate, which was silly because Minseok wasn't Jongdae's, she shouldn’t be acting possessive over her.

Things got a little hotter when Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo into the center, but the the gangly girl didn't manage to escape before Kyungsoo grabbed her and kept her in the center of the room, too. At one point Jongdae had had a massive crush on Kyungsoo, so it really had her blood rushing when the brooding girl pulled her shirt off without any preamble and unclipped her bra with expert precision that Jongdae could never hope to have. Jongdae's throat went dry as the simple black bra fell to the ground.

The thing about Kyungsoo was that she was soft all over, her curves pronounced with the soft layer of pudge on her body. Her skin was nearly glowing with health, and a bit of a blush appeared on her cheeks thanks to everyone staring so intently at her.

Yes, Kyungsoo's body was rounded and squishy, but it was beautiful. Her breasts were big on her small frame, heavy and endlessly burdensome if her constant complaining was to be believed, but they looked wonderful from Jongdae's point of view.

Chanyeol was the complete opposite of Kyungsoo when it came to body type, also she was a little shy about her skinny frame, if the way she couldn't stop giggling nervously as she peeled her tank top off and wiggled her bra over her head was anything to go by. Jongdae thought it was kind of cute how Chanyeol's arms seemed to want to automatically come up to cover herself and she was clearly restraining herself from doing so.

Jongdae wasn't the only one noticing how Chanyeol seemed a little nervous, because Kyungsoo grabbed the older girl's tremblings hands and put them on her own ample chest, just to give them something to do. Chanyeol froze for a minute , and Jongdae wondered if the amazed look on Chanyeol's face was the same one she had when her hands touched Luhan's boobs.

Probably it was just the look of someone who was handling something new and exciting, and unfortunately for both Jongdae and Chanyeol, big boobs were definitely something they didn't have experience with.

Minseok's hand weaving around Jongdae's waist was hardly an uncommon experience, but it was definitely one that always caused Jongdae to havebutterflies fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't even deny anymore that what she felt for her best friend was anything less than romantic love, and Minseok made it so hard for her to keep things at a distance so Jongdae wouldn't get her heart broken. Damn cute Minseok with her pretty hair and pretty skin and pretty... Everything.

Thankfully, before Jongdae could get too deep into loving the feeling of Minseok's body pressed against hers, they were both called up to test out Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's boobs. It was a welcome distraction, and she missed the slightly frustrated look on Minseok's face when she pulled away from the arms encircling her waist.

Jongdae was a little amazed by how heavy Kyungsoo's were, she made a mental note to offer the quiet girl a backrub one of these days because carrying those big boobs around all the time had to be uncomfortable. Jongdae couldn't help thinking that if she had to deal with that she would probably be in a sour mood all the time as well.

Unlike most of the other girls, Jongdae didn't even try to cup Chanyeol's chest. She just flicked the nipple teasingly, and Chanyeol looked grateful, because when someone tries to grope your chest and there's nothing there to grope... It's a little embarrassing. Jongdae knew that from personal experience, and Chanyeol seemed to understand Jongdae's empathy.

Minseok tugged her back away from Chanyeol, giving room for the three maknaes to fill the space and awe over Kyungsoo's heavy breasts. Jongdae kind of hated how Minseok's touchiness made her chest swell with happiness. The older girl's body was a persistent heat in her side, warming her up in more ways than one.

Touching Jongin, Sehun, and Zitao was an interesting experience in itself. Their bodies were so different, not just in shape, but also color and size. Jongdae had to tell them each how pretty they looked, all locked together at the elbows and giggling as the older nine strolled past them to feel them up buffet-style. Minseok trailed behind Jongdae, and she could feel the older girl's gaze on her at all times. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Jongin's skin was sun-kissed gold, and her medium sized breasts were firm and muscled, her nipples dark against her skin. She winked at Jongdae teasingly as she touched her. "You're awful cute, but I'm too straight to get worked up by this." The younger girl whispered cheekily, making Jongdae remove her hands sheepishly and move on, ignoring Minseok's muffled snickers behind her.

Sehun looked less than interested in the whole ordeal, but when Jongdae took a nice handful of her boobs and swiped her thumbs over the younger girl's freckled nipples, Sehun had to bite back a little moan. It was unbearably hot, and if Jongdae hadn't been wet before, she definitely was then. Sehun's nipples were dusky brown against the pale skin, and all of it was freckled lightly, Jongdae thought it was adorable.

Zitao was the real prize, at least in Jongdae's opinion. Even though Tao's breasts were pretty average in size, her nipples were pierced, and Jongdae was so there for that. All embarrassment faded away because Zitao had nipple piercings, and Jongdae was definitely going to die as she approached to put her hands on the chinese girl.

She tried not to make it obvious, but the look on her face as she thoughtfully toyed with the jewelry was undoubtedly a dead give away, because when she looked up at Zitao's face the younger girl was grinning slyly. Jongdae moved on in a hurry, her whole face suffusing with color.

She slipped away to stand away from the other's observing them curiously as the oldest touched the youngest. Luhan was teasing, Kris awkward and embarrassed, and Yixing handled them like she lived with a pair of boobs in her hands. Maybe she did. Yixing was definitely the type to just lay around and fondle her own breasts for entertainment. Not that Jongdae was judging her for it, if Jongdae had breasts to speak of she would doubtlessly spend plenty of time playing with them just for entertainment.

Something caught Jongdae’s attention, in the corner of her eyes she watched how Baekhyun sneakily took a position behind Zitao. Jongdae was curious about her intentions, but as soon as everyone had had their turn, the older girl whirled Zitao away to further explore the shiny piercings through her nipples. Jongdae had to laugh because Junmyeon was nominated to go next, and Baekhyun didn't seem to care at all, too preoccupied with flicking Tao's nipples and watching the younger girl's breathless reactions.

Minseok noticed Jongdae's gaze, and she laughed, pulling Jongdae over next to her body. "You like Tao's toys, huh?" Jongdae turned pink, nibbling her lower lip as Minseok melded their bodies together again. "I've considered getting them. Nipple piercings, that is. They seem like a lot of fun." Jongdae wanted to whine like a petulant child because Minseok was not being fair.

"Hey, girls, Junmyeon's gonna show all!"

Jongdae had never been more thankful for Chanyeol yelling loudly and interrupting whatever else Minseok was going to say to her by bringing her attention to Junmyeon, who was hesitantly taking a spot in the middle of the room, glancing back and forth between the floor and the people around her.

Junmyeon was without a doubt the most hesitant to remove her clothes. She had always been shy, which is why she always showered before the other girls, but as she shed her bra and let her breasts free, Jongdae couldn't understand why Junmyeon would ever want to cover them up. They were beautiful, and huge. While Kyungsoo's were pretty soft, Junmyeon's seemed to be just big and solid, and Jongdae's poor little gay heart was going to explode being exposed to all of this feminine beauty in one go.

"Wow, look at that." Minseok's voice whispering along the shell of Jongdae's ear made her jump and try to wiggle away from the older girl, but Minseok's arms trapped her in around her waist. "Do you want to touch her, Jongdae?" Minseok's voice was sultry, and yet curious. "Look at how nice they look, all firm and perky."

At this point Jongdae was so confused that she didn't even know what she was doing anymore. Was Minseok flirting with her? Or was she just being... Minseok? She was so confused that she could barely think.

Jongdae was so engrossed in trying not to die in Minseok's arms that she didn't end up getting to touch Junmyeon's boobs, and she completely missed Yixing and Kris both stripping to the waist and letting the other girls touch them. She was barely disappointed though, because she had gotten to touch a lot of boobs, and if the pattern continued itself Minseok's shirt would be coming off and Jongdae was going to spontaneously combust from sheer love of girls, from love of Minseok, specifically.

"So, which of you guys first?" Baekhyun's voice was back.

And then suddenly all eyes were on her. Jongdae felt a surge of panic rising up inside her because she just barely realized that all this boob-touching was coming at a price, the other girls would have to put their hands on her as well.

Her fingers dug into the arm around her waist and she bit down a small whine of worry. Jongdae wasn't panicking because she didn't want that to happen, she was panicking because she was afraid of what would happen when they did.

And then Minseok's face was buried in her hair and the softest of kisses was brushed along the base of her neck, trailing off along the skin up to her ear.

"Do you trust me to take care of you, Dae?" There was something in the question, something far beyond the simple words, but Jongdae didn't have the mind to try to decipher it all right then. One thing at a time.

Jongdae stilled, her breathing caught in her throat, her heart hammering, but her hands softened against Minseok's touch. "Yes, of course I do." How could Minseok think otherwise? Jongdae trusted her more than anyone else in the world.

"If you want to stop, just tell me, okay?"

Jongdae let herself relax. Minseok had her, Minseok wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her. These girls were all her friends, they were people she loved, this was okay. Some of the tension bled out of her body and she let Minseok's hands grab the base of her tank top and bring it up over her head and let it drop to the floor, their bodies separating for a moment to let the cloth pass.

Everyone was watching intently, varying levels of interest on their faces, but Jongdae wasn't paying attention to them, she was completely focused on the tickling sensations of Minseok's fingers tickling up her back towards the clip of her bra.

Without much drama, Minseok unclipped the simple blue and white striped fabric and helped Jongdae maneuver it off of her arms and let it drop to the floor with the discarded tank top. Jongdae's eyes clenched closed, and her lower lip caught between her teeth as she waited for wandering hands... And waited... And waited.

Confused, she peeked one eye open and was surprised to see Luhan standing right there in front of her, that same gentle, patient expression on her face as before.

"May I?"

Those words held so much much meaning that Jongdae had to laugh in relief. 'You can say no.' She giggled, feeling one hundred times better just from that, leave it up to Luhan to be able to lighten a mood with just two words. They trusted her like this, she was going to trust them as well.

"Go right ahead." She answered, still self-conscious about her body, but knowing full well that none of these girls were going to judge her because her body was scattered with vitiligo, patches of mocha blotting across the rest of her pale skin.

Luhan's hand was more wandering than wondering, curiously tracing a line where the dark skin met light across the tiny swell of Jongdae's left breast, the patch cut off halfway through her areola and veered back down, but Luhan's fingers continued their path up to casually rub a circle around her nipple, seeming to delight in the way it the skin tightened under her touch.

"Very beautiful, not too big, lovely color." Luhan smiled secretly at Jongdae and winked at Minseok over her shoulder. "A perfect breast, in my opinion."

Jongdae whined softly in embarrassment as the other girls giggled. Minseok's soft kiss on her ear hushed her, and she wiggled against her best friend, waiting for whoever else decided to come up and touch her.

Kyungsoo wasn't shy about it. She approached determined, her hand very firm against the tiny curve on Jongdae's chest. "You are fucking lucky, Jongdae." The younger girl said, wrinkling her nose and smirking cutely. "I would kill for your boobs. Do you have any idea how much of a pain big ones are?"

Jongdae shook her head, laughing at the stocky girl's words. Kyungsoo might like to pretend otherwise, but she was actually a sweetheart with a squishy center hidden under a layer of muscle and another layer of softness. "No, I can't say that I know that struggle, Kyungsoo. But I am sorry you have to deal with it."

"I'm not sorry!" Chanyeol chirped, popping up behind Kyungsoo and laughing as she threw her lanky arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders. "I would take Soo's boobs in a heartbeat."

Jongdae got nothing more than she had given Chanyeol, a flicked nipple and a laugh as Kyungsoo led the taller girl away, still wrapped around her shoulders.

Zitao came over with Baekhyun almost permanently attached to her side. "You know, you'd look good with piercings." She mused as she fingered Jongdae's perky nipples. "Your skin tones would look really good with silver." Minseok's hands tightened on Jongdae's waist, and she squeaked.

"Y-yeah, silver. I'll keep that in mind."

Zitao smirked knowingly and walked away, detaching herself from Baekhyun and wandering away. Baekhyun's touch was feathery soft, but lasted no longer than a couple seconds and she was gone, no doubt after Zitao again.

Jongdae was having an issue. The issue being that it didn't matter that these were all her friends, they were all very hot girls and they were touching Jongdae, and that was significantly hotter than touching them.

To make it worse, Jongin seemed to catch on when she pinched Jongdae's right nipple and Jongdae's thighs clenched together, her face flooding with color. The younger girl wasn't cruel about it, but she did giggle and shake her head as she walked away, leaving the way open for Sehun.

Unlike Jongin, Sehun came on with a stubborn glint in her eye. The youngest put her hands on her hips and stared Jongdae down, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Can I use my mouth instead of my hands?"

Jongdae gaped a little bit, her eyes wide and her mouth probably wider. "I- Well, I mean I don't care- If you want to?' She flustered, her words spilling out in a torrent of embarrassment. She wasn't objecting if Sehun wanted to do it because gay dreams do come true, but wow, she had pretty much signed her death warrant because there was no way she was going to survive this.

Everyone was probably watching, but Jongdae couldn't think about anything except for Minseok pressed against her and Sehun kneeling in front of her. The one perk of being really short was that Sehun was able to stand on her knees and come right to boob level with Jongdae.  
Sehun's lashes were long and fluttering against her cheeks. Minseok's hands were tight around Jongdae's body, her breath hot against her neck. And when Sehun's petal pink lips closed over Jongdae's nipple, she felt something inside of her burst. She was pretty sure it was her sex drive overheating because she didn't know if she'd ever been so turned on in her life.

The wet warmth was not unusual for Jongdae, she had tried hooking up with a few guys before, but those usually ended disastrously when they tried to gnaw her nipples off like ravenous dogs and thought she'd enjoy it. But Sehun knew what she was doing as she gently nibbled over Jongdae's peaked bud, her tongue following after to soothe the little sting and turn it into pleasure.

If Minseok's arms hadn't been holding her up, Jongdae might have collapsed as Sehun pulled back and licked her spit slick lips, a tiny smirk on her face. She had expected the younger girl to get up and walk away, but Sehun moved right back in on the other nipple, catching it between her teeth softly and tugging.

Jongdae moaned. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and that little thing broke her resolve. The sound was soft and needy, but it echoed through the room. Minseok's breath quickened against her neck, and Sehun smirked triumphantly against her chest.  
Sehun pulled off of Jongdae's nipple with an obscene pop. "Now we're even." The younger girl said, standing and poking Jongdae's cheek teasingly. "You made me moan, so I had to do it to you, too."

Jongdae nodded weakly, her cheeks flaming, her face set back into determination though. The other girls weren't hesitant to touch her, but they all seemed at least a little amused by the way her breathing would quicken and her body flush every time a new pair of hands landed on her. It wasn't embarrassing anymore, now it was just straight up arousing, and Minseok's mouth painting little wet smudges over the back of her neck wasn't helping.

The last three were kind of a blur. Junmyeon was quick and simple, Kris was somewhat awkward, and when Yixing took her turn, she showed her experience by bringing Jongdae back to gasping with simple, expert touches. By the time they had put their hands on Jongdae, her thighs were trembling and she was leaning heavily against Minseok, her eyes glazed over with desire.

For a moment everyone kind of stayed quiet, only Jongdae's heavy breathing splitting the silence in the air.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm really gay right now." Chanyeol's impromptu confession eased the slight tension and everyone laughed.  
"I know what you mean." Sehun added, popping up from where she was wiggling back into her shirt. "I am like ninety eight percent gay right now. Jongdae looks fucking hot."

"It's your damn fault." Kyungsoo smacked Sehun on the back of the head. "You and your mouth."

"I thought you liked my mouth, Soo."

Several girls squeaked as Kyungsoo turned several shades of violent red. Jongdae was halfway observing them, but she wasn't into it enough that she didn't feel Minseok's hands edging their ways up her sides. Their path was clear, and Jongdae's breath picked up again in anticipation.

"Is it my turn now?" Minseok asked, her voice low and only for Jongdae's ears to hear, sending a shiver across her skin.  
"If you want to." Jongdae whispered back, her own hands reaching down to anchor themselves on her shorts. At this point she was pretty damn sure that Minseok was definitely gay, and the feelings she had for the older girl only made it so much more intense when her hands came up to Jongdae's breasts, her fingers splaying open over the little swells of flesh.

Slender fingers closed together, pulling a little gasp from Jongdae when her nipples were squished between Minseok's index and pointer fingers. It was a little weird, but undeniably hot, making her squirm and whine softly, arousal and embarrassment mixing in her veins.  
"Hot damn. Make that 100% gay. I need a cold shower." Sehun's voice sounded a little strained, and a few other voices chorused their agreement, if Jongdae wasn't drowning in the feeling of Minseok's hands finally on her body she might have puffed up in pride.

"But I wanted to touch Minseok's boobs." She heard Baekhyun complain. A slap and a yelp were heard shortly afterwards.

"Just leave them alone, Baek, you can touch my piercings instead."

Baekhyun was apparently satisfied with Zitao's persuasion, because no more complaints were heard, and voices were soon drowned out by the shower, leaving Jongdae and Minseok alone in the locker rooms, Yixing having convinced Junmyeon to return to the showers and wash her back.

For a moment Jongdae just tried to remember how to breathe as the reality of what was happening kind of crashed down on her. Her hands came up to lay over Minseok's and she sucked in a deep breath, trying not to let her voice tremble. "Minseokkie?"

The older girl tucked her chin into the junction between Jongdae's neck and shoulder and blew a little breath on her exposed neck. "Yeah?"  
"What are we doing?"

A giggle, and Minseok moved her hands, jiggling Jongdae's breasts as much as they were allowed, Jongdae's hands moving with hers. "I thought that it was pretty obvious that we were touching your boobs. But hey, if you haven't noticed I wouldn't blame you, you seem a little out of it."

Jongdae sighed, exasperated at her best friend's antics. "I mean what are we doing together? What is this to you?" What am I to you?  
Jongdae did gasp, quite loudly, when Minseok was suddenly whirling Jongdae around in her arms to face the older girl. Jongdae couldn't even focus on how Minseok's breasts were pressed tightly against her body because she was too focused on the way Minseok was staring intently into her eyes.

"Jongdae," the words were soft in the air between them, hushed and intimate. "You are possibly the dimmest person I have ever met." The words were followed with a way-too-cute laugh.

Jongdae opened her mouth to snap back and defend herself, but then there were no words coming out because Minseok's lips were sealed over hers.

For a moment it was like Jongdae was frozen in time, her eyes wide and her breath stuck in her throat. Minseok's face was close enough that Jongdae could count her eyelashes, and see the tiny freckles and pores on her nose. And Minseok was kissing her.

Minseok was kissing her.

A switch flipped somewhere inside of her and Jongdae moved, pushing back against the kiss, into the thing she had wanted for so long. It was innocent, chaste almost. But then Minseok was licking into her mouth and Jongdae was floating in deep water again, but she just held onto Minseok like a lifeline and let the other girl lead her.

It was both too soon and not soon enough when they parted, panting lightly and smiling like idiots. Minseok leaned in and pressed a single, lingering kiss on Jongdae's lips, leaving her breathless all over again. "How could you not see that I'm in love with you, Dae?"

"You... you love me?" Jongdae's voice nearly cracked, her hands finding Minseok's shoulders and clinging. "Really?"

"I have since we were in third grade and you punched Lee Jinki for giving me flowers." Minseok said, booping Jongdae's nose with her own.  
Jongdae giggled, complete happiness welling up inside of her and spilling out her mouth, almost making her forget that she was half naked and had just had eleven pairs of hands on her boobs, and that she was ridiculously turned on.

"I love you, too." She said, weaving one hand into Minseok's hair and tugging the short strands out of its elastic, letting it fall like a curtain around the older girl's face, hanging just below chin level. "But.."

"Oh no, there's a but." Minseok teased, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes." Jongdae replied, smoothing out the wrinkles of Minseok's nose with her finger. "I love you, and I'd really like to stand here and make out all day, but... I am really, really wet. And also hungry, but that's not as important."

Minseok's eyes darkened at Jongdae's words, a wanting sheen glazing them over. "Oh really?" Small strong hands relocated to Jongdae's ass and pulled her flush against Minseok's body, their hips pressing together. Jongdae couldn't feel anything, but it was the implications that had her body flushing from head to toe. "Should I help you out with that, then?" Small fingers walked down lower, spreading Jongdae's asscheeks wider and sneaking down towards the wet spot seeping through her shorts.

"OH MY GOD!"

Jongdae squeaked and nearly jumped away from Minseok at Junmyeon's scream, but the older girl's hands wouldn't let her move, keeping their bodies flush together even as a few of the other girls peeked out of the showers to see what Junmyeon was freaking out over.  
"Told you they'd hook up." Sehun laughed, tugging on Jongin's wet hair. "You owe me ten bucks." The brunette stuck her tongue out at the youngest and disappeared back into the showers.

Junmyeon got dressed at record speed and apologized for interrupting them before dashing out of the room, everyone giggling behind her.  
"Poor, Myeonnie." Baekhyun said, exiting the shower right after Junmyeon left, wrapped up in a towel as she grabbed her clothes. "She's such a prude, it's adorable."

The rest of the girls began filing out of the showers and getting dressed, some of them pointedly avoiding looking at Minseok and Jongdae, and some of them staring with smirks. Jongdae just melted against Minseok, feeling more exposed than she had when they all had their hands on her body. Minseok's hands never left her body, though they did take a more steadying hold on her hips.  
"I think the showers are empty now." Kyungsoo said casually as she tugged her t-shirt down and slipped her shoes on. "Y'know, if you guys were wanting some privacy." She left with a good-natured wink.

Jongdae liked the idea of a shower, but Minseok didn't move until the last few girls were trailing out the door.  
Sehun stopped next to them, her cheeks a little pink even if her voice was confident. "If you guys ever wanna mess around, just give me a call, yeah?" She didn't wait for an answer, just laughing as she left the locker room, the door closing behind her with an air of finality.  
"Did she just propose a threesome?" Jongdae laughed into Minseok's neck.

"I think so, but honestly right now I just want to get you out of these shorts." Minseok's hands were back on her ass, squeezing it with enthusiasm that suggested Jongdae had a lot more of an ass than she actually did.

Jongdae was more than happy to comply with Minseok's desires. She wiggled her shorts down her legs and kicked them off, and then took a seat on a bench and spread her thighs to let Minseok kneel between them. She was completely exposed except for her satin panties, but she felt comfortable under Minseok's gaze, even if her tailbone was aching where it was jabbing into the hard bench. "So does this make us girlfriends now?" She asked, pushing the words out in between the kisses Minseok was pressing to her lips.

"Yes, girlfriends." The blonde answered simply, nipping lightly at Jongdae's lower lip. "But right now, I need you to stop talking because I'm trying to focus on getting you naked, and you're not making it very easy." The younger girl's heat pulsed with arousal at the words.  
"I'm mostly naked, Minseok." said Jongdae, her breath hitching as the older girl's hands ran down her body from her shoulders to her thighs, settling firmly over them and squeezing the lean muscles beneath her skin.

"'Mostly naked’ isn't naked enough." Minseok's voice trailed off as she stooped to press a kiss to Jongdae's navel. It was too cute for someone who then trailed their lips down to hook her teeth on the waistband of Jongdae's panties. It was all for effect though, because it was Minseok's hands that actually did the removing, urging Jongdae to raise her butt so Minseok could slip the satin down and tug them off of her legs.

And then it was all gone, and Jongdae was completely bared under Minseok's hungry gaze. For a moment she felt self-conscious, her legs trying to close together, and her hand curling to cover up the uneven patches of darker skin spotting down her torso and bleeding down towards her legs.

Before she could even cover herself Minseok's hands were grabbing hers and holding them away from her body. Jongdae's eyes sought out Minseok's gaze, confused.

"Don't cover yourself up." Minseok murmured, pressing gentle kisses to Jongdae's palms. "I'm trying to be sexy here and you're just making me want to wrap you up in a blanket and cuddle you forever." The mood had definitely lightened.

Jongdae giggled and surged forward to seal her lips over the older girl's, getting a startled yelp for her actions. "Maybe we should just shower now, go eat some food, and then be sexy later when we have a bed to sit on rather than a hard bench?" She whispered against Minseok's mouth teasingly, her hands cupping and squishing the older girl's cheeks.

"Yeah, you might have a point." Minseok agreed, smudging another kiss on the corner of Jongdae's mouth. "But, I really-" a peck to Jongdae's cheek. "-don't want to-" another lingering slide of their lips together. "-stop kissing you."

Jongdae grabbed Minseok's shoulders and had to forcibly part their lips. "I'll let you grope me in the shower if you let me get off of this bench." She proposed, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

"Fucking deal." Minseok laughed victoriously, standing up and helping Jongdae up after her. "Just let me get undressed and I am so there."  
Jongdae had forgotten that in order to shower Minseok's clothes had to come off, and she was both dying and living because she wanted this, but also she was kind of terrified to have it actually happening.

Of course Minseok noticed her hesitation and kissed her fears away because Minseok was a good girlfriend. A good girlfriend that ended up going beyond groping, and just pinning Jongdae to the wall and eating her out in the showers. And then taking her out to dinner afterwards, and then bringing her back home to eat her out again on Minseok's bed.

All in all, Minseok was just a really great girlfriend, and Jongdae was happy to have her. Plus the sex was really good.


End file.
